


The Bandana Code: Magenta

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [17]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Bottom Alex, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Broken Air Conditioning, Embarrassment, Flagging, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handkerchief Code, Hot, Hot Weather, Jalex - Freeform, Kink Discovery, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sweat, Switching, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, Top Alex, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "Can't you smell that?" He asked, sniffing harder as he sat up, trying to locate the source. His dick twitched in his boxers as he inhaled deeper and fucking hell that was embarrassing. Alex didn't seem to notice as he continued to watch Jack sniffing the air like a tracker dog.Jack shifted on the bed, getting closer to Alex as the smell intensified. "Dude." Alex laughed, too hot and bothered for whatever game Jack was playing. "You seriously don't smell that?" He asked, feeling almost insane at this point. Alex just shook his head, lips pursed in amusement.It struck Jack rather abruptly that the smell was in fact coming from Alex. How had he never noticed it before? He smelled so good.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Bandana Code: Magenta

Alex lay on his bed absentmindedly fingering the freshly formed scar just above his hip.   
  


It was an unseasonably hot day and he was really feeling the effects. Their air conditioning was broken so he was laid on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers with several fans pointed directly at him. The artificial breeze was warmer than he'd like but the repair guy wasn't coming until Wednesday so it was the best he was going to get.  
  


He sighed with content as his fingers ran over the letters. _JB_. Jack had carved his initials into his hip and Alex loved it. He still couldn't believe he'd done it, it had been such a shock when he'd been changing the dressing the morning after and saw the fresh wound. They hadn't spoken about it and Alex hadn't been able to gauge how Jack felt about it but if he was honest he absolutely adored it. It certainly hadn't helped with his not so little crush.  
  


There was a knock at the door and Alex grudgingly got to his feet. He could already feel beads of sweat starting to form as he reached the hallway. He pulled the door open and was especially surprised to find a sweaty Jack stood there.  
  


"Please tell me you guys have your air-con on." He groaned, pushing past Alex into the apartment.  
"It's broken." Alex sighed, closing the door as Jack groaned in dismay.  
  


Jack followed him back through to the bedroom and began stripping off as Alex collapsed back on the bed. He soon joined him as Alex released a heavy sigh. "Urgh, it's so hot." He whined, stretching himself out further to try and get as much of his body in the fan's air stream. Jack hummed in response, trying to get as comfortable as he could.  
  


He watched as Alex absentmindedly ran his fingers over his hip scar and barely managed to hide his blush. He still wasn't fully comfortable with his realisation just yet and he was always incredibly conscious of his actions giving him away. It was moments like this when he wondered if maybe Alex felt the same way. He obviously wasn't bothered about what Jack'd done. If anything he seemed to like it.  
  


He looked away, staring at the ceiling as he chewed his bottom lip. He couldn't let himself think like that. If he was wrong and then made things weird by acting upon his feelings then he'd never forgive himself. Alex was his best friend and he didn't know what he'd do without him.  
  


He took a deep breath, frowning slightly as his nose twitched. He sniffed a little at the deep musky scent invading his nose. It was good, really good.  
  


He inhaled deeper as he tried to place it. It had a natural, earthy quality amongst the deep musky tones and it was also kinda... spicy? It was altogether foreign yet familiar at the same time. _Where the hell is that coming from?_  
  


"Can you smell that?" He asked, breaking the companionable silence. Alex frowned, head falling to the side in a half-assed attempt to look at him. "What?" He looked slightly confused by the slightly random question.  
  


"Can't you smell that?" He asked, sniffing harder as he sat up, trying to locate the source. His dick twitched in his boxers as he inhaled deeper and fucking hell that was embarrassing. Alex didn't seem to notice as he continued to watch Jack sniffing the air like a tracker dog.  
  


Jack shifted on the bed, getting closer to Alex as the smell intensified. "Dude." Alex laughed, too hot and bothered for whatever game Jack was playing. "You seriously don't smell that?" He asked, feeling almost insane at this point. Alex just shook his head, lips pursed in amusement.  
  


It struck Jack rather abruptly that the smell was in fact coming from Alex. How had he never noticed it before? He smelled so _good_.  
  


"Did you change deodorant or something?" He asked, pressing closer as he continued to inhale the heady, intoxicating scent emanating from the older lad. "No?" He was so confused and a little freaked out as Jack began sniffing at him.  
  


"You smell so good." He groaned. He was already half-hard and nothing had even happened.  
"Hilarious." Alex rolled his eyes, not noticing Jack's problem. Jack ignored him, pressing his nose firm against Alex's skin. He smelled glorious.  
  


"Okay seriously, get off me. I don't know what game you're playing but I'm sweaty and gross and I don't need you laying all over me." Jack was practically salivating at this point, moving up Alex's body. "I'm not playing. Seriously, Lex, you smell fucking delicious."  
  


Alex was about to chastise the idiot once more, insist that he got off of him because he really didn't need the extra body heat right now, thanks. Then he felt Jack's boner press against his thigh as he shifted around above him and the words died in his throat. _Holy shit, what the hell is happening right now?_  
  


Jack's nose made its way subconsciously to Alex's armpit where the smell was most prominent and he was unable to stop the moan that fell from his lips, his dick immediately twitching. "Jack?"  
  


He pulled back to meet Alex's gaze, his pupils were already blown to the point where they'd swallowed his iris' and he could see the surprise and confusion in Alex's as they stared back at him.  
  


They stared at each other for a long tense moment as Alex's brain tried to catch up to the situation. Jack was getting turned on by the scent of his sweat. Not something he'd ever expected to happen. He felt Jack's dick twitch against his leg and decided to just roll with it.  
  


He pulled him down into a kiss and Jack moaned in approval, pressing his swollen crotch firmer against Alex's thigh as he kissed back eagerly.  
  


He shifted so that he was directly on top of the older lad, bodies flush as they began to grind together. Alex groaned softly at the stimulation, dick instantly taking interest as Jack's rubbed against it through the cotton fabric.  
  


Jack pulled back with a gasp, kissing along Alex's jaw and down his neck. With every breath, he inhaled more and more of that magnificent sexy scent that was pure Alex. It had his dick leaking in his boxers and god he needed to get inside Alex like now or he was going to blow his load before he'd gotten the chance.  
  


He focused his energies on turning Alex on as he began sucking a hickey into Alex's collarbone. He could taste Alex's sweat on his tongue and it somehow seemed to taste as good as it smelled and it had him moaning against Alex's skin and once again the older boy was left startled by just how into this Jack was.  
  


Jack reached between them and let his hand slip into Alex's boxers, taking a firm grip on his half-hard cock. He began pumping him at a steady rate, desperate to get him as turned on as he was. Alex moaned in approval, leaning his head back against the sheets.  
  


He could already feel sweat starting to bead on his skin since Jack was now blocking the fans barely adequate breeze but that didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. If anything it only seemed to be driving Jack wilder.  
  


He had his nose glued to Alex's skin as he kept stimulating the older boy, drawing a guttural moan from deep in his chest. Seeing Jack so turned on was pretty damn sexy and it had his dick hardening.  
  


Jack was soon tearing Alex's boxers down his thighs, throwing them to the floor before wrestling his own down and off. He was already leaking precum as he reached over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube and Alex didn't think he'd ever seen Jack in such a state from so little stimulation before.  
  


He quickly coated his fingers in lube and began working Alex open. Alex moaned softly as Jack roughly fingered him, scissoring his fingers to get Alex ready as fast as possible.   
  


"Fuck I need you." He groaned, burying his face in Alex's neck. Unable to get enough of the glorious scent emanating from his skin. It was driving him insane. "Then take me." Alex groaned, head pressing back against the sweat-soaked sheets.   
  


Jack's desperation was tangible and when Jack got desperate Alex got his ass pounded. Alex loved getting his ass pounded.  
  


With a groan, Jack removed his fingers. He quickly slicked up and pushed into Alex causing them both to moan loudly. Jack quickly began to move, not bothering to wait for Alex to adjust; he was too turned on to be considerate. The moans leaving Alex's mouth told him how little he cared.  
  


He leant in and captured Alex's lips, kissing him dirty as he thrust into him as hard as he could. Alex continued to moan into his mouth, gripping tight on the sheets beneath him.   
  


He kissed his way down Alex's neck, inhaling every molecule of odour he could. Unable to help himself he found himself moving closer and closer to Alex's armpit once more. The smell was at its strongest there and the more the boy beneath him sweated the stronger it became.  
  


Sensing Jack's need Alex shifted, lifting his arm to give Jack better access. He buried his face in Alex's underarm, moaning loudly as the delectable odour filled his nose.   
  


He didn't understand what had triggered the reaction within him but his dick was aching as he thrust into Alex full force. He could already tell he wasn't going to last long, it was all too overwhelming.  
  


He nuzzled into the hair, releasing a whine as the fire within him blazed brighter still. He ran his tongue over the sweat-slicked skin, letting it overwhelm his senses. It was like inhaling Alex in his purest form. He was all around him, making his brain hazy as he wrapped his legs around Jack's waist. Jack was thrusting into him with everything he had and he felt like he was close to bursting at this point.  
  


Alex did his best to not squirm as Jack's tongue tickled his skin. It was an odd accompaniment to the bone-melting pleasure of Jack grinding into his prostate but Jack's reaction was certainly making the odd turn of events worth it.  
  


"Fuck! Alex!" Jack gasped, trembling from head to toe. Alex couldn't believe how close he was already. They'd barely got started. "Oh god!" He pushed his nose further into Alex as he gripped tightly onto his hips, thrusting as hard as he could. He'd completely lost his rhythm and Alex was more than a little surprise when a few thrusts later his whole body stiffened as his orgasm took him.  
  


"Alex." Jack sobbed, pleasure wracking through his system in an intense wave. His hips stuttered to a stop as he released deep into Alex. His whole body was tingling and he could barely breathe as his muscles twitched and spasmed.  
  


Once the pleasure had subsided a little, the embarrassment set in. He'd never cum that fast before, even as a teenager. He could feel Alex's erection pressed between them and god he wasn't even close yet.  
  


"Sorry." He mumbled, blushing as he pushed back from the older lad. He pulled out and sat back as he tried to fully gain control of himself. He was still tingling from the ridiculously intense orgasm.  
  


Alex smirked a little but shrugged. "It's fine, I get it. I'm irresistible." Jack flushed deeper, rolling his eyes to cover the fact that he was actually inclined to agree with him.   
  


"Do you want me to get you off or not?" Alex snorted, the smirk never leaving his face.   
"Well considering I got you off with nothing but my sweat I think you owe me one really." Jack rolled his eyes again in response. He could already tell Alex was never gonna let him live this down.  
  


He leant down and connected their lips, effectively wiping the smile from Alex's face with a filthy kiss. "How do you wanna cum?" Jack asked against his lips. Alex grinned wickedly as he hooked his leg around him, flipping them over. "In your ass." He murmured, voice husky as he pressed his lips against Jack's ear sending a shudder down his spine.  
  


Alex grabbed the lube and coated his dick in a healthy amount as Jack spread his legs. He teased his tip against Jack's entrance causing him to groan in approval. He pushed into him and Jack moaned with pleasure at the burning stretch of Alex entering him without prep.  
  


Alex smirked down at him, kissing his cheek. "God you love being stretched out on my cock. Such a slut." Jack nodded in agreement. When it came to Alex he absolutely was.  
  


Alex began to thrust into him hard, arms bent either side of Jack's head so he was resting on his forearms. This close together Jack could once again smell Alex. He released a small whimper which had the older lad smirking as he thrust in deep and forceful.  
  


Jack pulled Alex closer, gripping tightly onto him as he moaned out in pleasure. The sweat was building rapidly between them at every place their skin met and Jack was hooked on the wonderful fragrance that seemed to be pouring from Alex's skin. He could feel his dick starting to stir once more as Alex enveloped him.  
  


Alex thrust into him impossibly harder. He felt so good, tight and hot around him. He couldn't help but revel in how turned on Jack was. He shifted so he was grinding into his prostate as he pressed himself closer, his armpits nearing Jack's nose. He moaned out in approval, watching Alex with dark, needy eyes. "Go on, Baby. I know you want to."  
  


The look on Jack's face was of pure relief and joy. He pulled Alex down into a desperate kiss before pressing their foreheads together. "You're incredible." He whispered making Alex smirk.  
  


He began to rotate his hips, grinding into Jack as he buried his nose into Alex pit. He moaned softly as the heady smell combined with the pleasure Alex was providing had him spiralling towards his second climax of the night.  
  


"Alex!" He moaned as Alex panted into his ear.  
"God Jack." He groaned, one hand coming down to grip on Jack's hip whilst Jack mouthed at his other armpit, inhaling deeply in between moans.   
  


Jack's intense reaction was turning Alex on more than he'd thought was possible and as Jack's muscles tightened he knew he wasn't going to last long.  
  


Jack's hand came up to grab at Alex's bicep, holding his arm in place as he pushed his nose deeper into the sweaty cavity. He kissed the skin, teeth grazing over the tufts of hair as he inhaled deeply. His head was swimming with pleasure and his dick was starting to leak against his stomach once more.  
  


Alex reached between them, pumping Jack's dick as fast as the limited space would allow. He gripped him tight, trying to keep some sort of rhythm as he slid his hand over Jack's pulsing cock.  
  


Jack was releasing choked moans as pleasure pricked up his spine. Alex was driving him insane and he felt like he was entering another plane of existence where there was nothing but him, Alex and the all-consuming pleasure that had taken over his every sense.  
  


He gripped tight on Alex's back, nails leaving crescent-shaped marks in his skin and splitting it in places. The pleasure was overwhelming and it was starting to build up so much that it felt like it was trying to tear its way out through his skin.  
  


He could vaguely register the high pitched "uh, uh, uh" noises he was releasing but they seemed so distant and far away that they didn't matter. They had no business interrupting the dizzying pleasure of this new place he inhabited. His and Alex's own private pleasure land.  
  


Alex practically growled at the pleasured look on Jack's face. He was so out of it and his expression was pure ecstasy and it was all because of Alex. "You're so perfect." He moaned into Jack's ear. The words not even registering with the younger lad.  
  


Jack's orgasm was even more explosive than the first coating his stomach and Alex's fingers as he choked out Alex's name in a pleasured sob. With a moan of his own Alex was releasing too, his eyes rolling back as his hips stuttered to a stop. He pulled out and rolled off of Jack, flushed, sweaty and tingling from head to toe. That was intense.  
  


Jack was still struggling to gain full control of his breathing a full ten minutes later. His eyes were screwed shut and he panted heavily. The air was thick with sweat and heat which really wasn't helping.  
  


Alex got to his feet, grabbing his boxers and making his way to the door. "Where are you going?" Jack mumbled, eyes still tight shut.  
"Well, first I'm gonna put some ice cubes in a bowl and leave it in front of the fan to see if that cools the air any. Then I'm gonna jump in the shower since I'm clearly sweatier than I first realised." Jack couldn't help but chuckle softly at that.  
"Probably not a bad idea." 


End file.
